


Pinned

by chaos_monkey



Series: Cultural Exchange [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Sparring practice at the Academy takes an... unexpected turn.





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> This is another -let’s see what I can do if I sit down for an hour and just _write_\- fic.

Eli’s breath left his lungs with a loud _ whoof _as Thrawn slammed him to the mat on his back yet again.

This time though— Eli felt the Chiss overbalance slightly on top of him; only a smidge, but enough. Ignoring his complete, and hopefully temporary, inability to draw breath, Eli twisted, planted his feet, and _ shoved. _

To his immense surprise, it worked.

He’d managed to get enough leverage to take advantage of Thrawn’s momentum and roll them so that Thrawn was on his back with Eli on top of _ him _for once. Their three months at the Academy on Coruscant was nearly over, and this was the first time Eli had managed to come out on top.

Eli didn’t give Thrawn time to react, lunging forward to pin the Chiss’s arms. Thrawn was almost too kriffing _ tall, _but Eli managed it without releasing Thrawn’s legs enough for him to perform the same roll Eli had just done.

Of course, the only way Eli had the _ reach _ to manage said maneuver was by, well, flattening his body against Thrawn’s and using his hips to keep Thrawn’s pelvis firmly pinned to the mat. To make matters worse, his cock had apparently decided to take an _ entirely _inappropriate interest in the proceedings and was stiffening rapidly inside his gym pants without any approval from his brain.

Eli would have frozen at those paired realizations if it weren’t for his lungs choosing that moment to work again, finally sucking in a huge gasp of air and leaving him panting and wheezing as he caught his breath.

Hopefully Thrawn would mistake the hot flush in Eli’s cheeks for exertion. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice—

Thrawn shifted slightly, and this time Eli _ did _ freeze, his breath coming fast and shallow now as he met Thrawn’s burning red gaze with wide eyes. Something very hot and very hard was unmistakably pressed up against his own full-blown erection, and unless Chiss anatomy was _ extremely _different from human anatomy, there was really only one thing it could be.

Thrawn had gone completely still under him, but Eli could hear the Chiss panting too; more than he had been while they were sparring, even.

Eli licked his lips, his head spinning. He couldn’t focus on anything, not pressed against Thrawn like this, feeling that powerful, muscular core tense against his own abs; feeling Thrawn’s cock against his—

A low moan that was very nearly a whimper slipped out. Thrawn’s _ cock _ was against his, Thrawn was _ hard, _pressed up against him, Eli’s hands were still pinning his wrists to the mat, and— 

Thrawn’s hips twitched under him, the ghost of a thrust, and Eli moaned again, helpless to stop it as the slight motion rubbed Thrawn’s stiff cock against his. Even through their gym pants it felt _ incredible. _

His own hips jerked in response, and this time _ Thrawn _groaned, the sound soft, barely audible and quickly bitten-off, but there was no mistaking it for what it was. 

Breathing hard with mixed excitement and fear— what if he was wrong— what if someone came in— Eli thrust once, deliberately, grinding his cock up against Thrawn, pleasure zinging up and down his spine. 

Thrawn groaned again, his hips bucking up to grind himself against Eli in return, and Eli lost it. The heady rush, the delicious friction just on the edge of _ too much, _the pent-up desire he’d been trying to keep under wraps, the constant stress of keeping up his performance before their term was over; it all came together to shove every bit of common sense he had straight out the airlock.

Before he knew it, he was frantically rutting himself against Thrawn, the Chiss’s cock hard and _ hot, _even through the layers of fabric between them.

Thrawn was matching his pace, head thrown back, glowing eyes half shut and his mouth slack with a look of desperate pleasure contorting his features. Eli had just enough time to wonder distantly how long it had been since Thrawn would have been touched by anyone other than himself— before Thrawn was coming under him, coming against him; shuddering on the mat as a strangled gasp tore from his throat.

The sight of the normally collected, reserved Chiss going to pieces under him; the knowledge that Thrawn had just come in his pants with his cock rubbing against Eli’s own, was enough to tighten the burning tension coiling in Eli’s gut and shove him right over the edge.

He had just enough presence of mind to bite down on the cries trying to force their way out as he pulsed out in waves, sticky wet heat flooding the briefs stretched tight over the head of his throbbing cock. The sweet bliss of release left him shuddering and gasping, lightheaded and shaky, and his arms nearly gave out under him. 

The whole thing hadn’t taken more than a few minutes from start to finish, and Eli rolled off Thrawn to flop down onto the mat beside him before anyone _ did _come by and see them twitching and quivering and very obviously no longer sparring.

Thrawn sat up the moment Eli released him, crossing his legs and reaching up to smooth his black hair back down into some semblance of order. His cheeks had an unusual purple tinge to them, and it took Eli a moment to realize—

Thrawn was _ blushing. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely ZsforSs’ fault - asking “whos going to write the fic of Thrawn and Eli humping to release stress?” as though _that _ idea wouldn’t get stuck in my brain.


End file.
